There are various kinds of flutes including one in which a piston-like cylindrical flute is provided inside a cylindrical container in a reciprocating manner and sound can be made by airflow passing through the cylindrical flute as the flute reciprocates. In order to allow a cylindrical flute to reciprocate, there are a cattle flute in which a weight is provided at the cylindrical flute and a so-called croaking flute in which a coil-shaped spring is installed in between the cylindrical flute and a container.
The toy provided with a whistling flute in a ball includes a “sounding throwing toy” disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai Publication No. H06-034660 and an “imitation sound generating device and toy” disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai Publication No. H05-000194. In Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai Publication No. H06-034660, a whistling flute (sounding body 2) is placed at the center of a spherical body 6 disposed inside a stuffed toy, wherein particularly the sounding body 2 placed at the center of the spherical body 6 has a weight that can be restored in the gravitational lower direction at all times and air inside the sounding body flows out as a result of a change in the weight thus restored to cause a flute body to make sound. Similarly, in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai Publication No. H05-000194, an imitation sound generating member 20 is rotatably installed at a frame body 15, which is rotatably provided at a central section of a spherical body, wherein this toy is configured such that a weight 25 of this imitation sound generating member 20 can be restored in the gravitational lower direction.